Myst Zone
The Myst Zone is one of the many areas accessible within Lunar Shadow. However, it is not a part of the Lunar Soul Castle itself. Shiori Shauntal is the ruler of this area. It is said that the Myst Zone is actually a part of Anegio. General Information The Myst Zone is an optional area in Lunar Shadow. There are five sections in all, each area looking different. Myst: Entry to Demise This section is mostly blue in color. There is a maze puzzle where the player has to go through certain doors in order to reach the exit; after reaching the final exit the first time, a shortcut is unlocked in the first room of doors. It is entered from Reservoir SP, and leads to Myst: Blood Garden. Myst: Blood Garden This section is, as the name suggests, mostly red in color, including an ominous red sky and red water. Near the beginning, there is a room where Serenity can change her outfits. There are a lot of robots here that can be spoken to, but also a lot of enemies. There are two challenges - namely, a small room which disables both the Air Tank and the Valkyrie Wings (although there is a shortcut that bypasses that room) and a password challenge, where the correct password must be entered in order to continue. Exiting through the door leads to Myst: Demise of Nexash. Myst: Demise of Nexash This section is mainly green, with sand. It is said to have been where a beast called Nexash was, which was slain by someone named Aran. Nexash was forgotten, by all save for Shiori. There are a lot of spikes in this area, and flight is also required. At the top is the exit to Myst: Desire of Demise. Myst: Desire of Demise Another blue area, but with magma and monsters. Right at the beginning is a Life Capsule, which can be grabbed easily. The area also has blue water, unlike Blood Garden's red water; fortunately the player keeps the Air Tank this time. A Warp Door to Tower SP can be found here, and the exit to Myst: Demise of the Maiden can be found nearby. Myst: Demise of the Maiden The final area, which is a red area with blue grass. The last part where Shiori Shauntal awaits is red and black in colour, similar to Grie'dyr's Lightning area.. At the bottom is an exit to Entrance I. There is also a Warp Door to Top Floor SP. Former Tirahnysan president, Ilina can also be found here, in a device of some sort; whether she is dead or alive depends on the player's actions before entering the Myst Zone. Items * Life Capsules: these only appear outside of 3-HP mode. In 3-HP mode, they don't appear at all. ** One is hidden at Desire of Demise, increasing maximum HP by 3 points. * Alternate formal outfit: found at Blood Garden, underwater. Enemies * Shiori Shauntal (major bonus boss) * Brainwashing Device (minor boss fight) Gallery BloodMystBug(LS).png MystGreen3(LS).png Myst_LadyIlina.png MystBlue4_Life(LS).png MystBlue4_Rolls(LS).png MystRed5(LS).png MystRed5_BluGrass(LS).png InvisibleWallMan.png|After defeating Shori, there is a bug that causes an invisible wall. InvisibleWallMan2.png|To overcome this, Serenity has to use the Valkyrie wings to fly over the invisible wall. InvisibleWallMan3.png|Getting over the wall will take some effort though. Serenity_Runs_Forever.gif|If you try running against the wall, Serenity may get stuck. Trivia * According to a robot, Shiori Shauntal is from Myst: Shining Garden, before it became known as Myst: Blood Garden. * It's actually possible that Grei'dyr Lightning and Myst: Demise of the Maiden are either two parts of the same area or a one of the same. This is because both areas are reddish orange with blue and both of their bosses (Shiori and Invi) are fought in a red and black ruins area. * Beta Testers of version 4 started at Myst: Entry to Demise, with a choice to either start there with the Valkyrie Wings, Arcanum with unlimited ammunition, Misery's End, Acidic Bubble with unlimited mana, a Life Pot, a Save Disk, an Air Tank and a Map System, or to start at the very beginning, to play the game as intended. * As of v4a, there appears to be a nasty bug in Myst: Blood Garden. If the player gets the password challenge wrong, then tries to exit and reload from their previous save, the game will tell you that the room has been sealed off, blocking off any further player progress. The only thing you can do, if you intend to continue is either to start anew or to use a Save Editor to move Serenity into the next area. * Another bug is that if you try to use Myst: Demise of Nexash's door to the Reservoir, and then try to return through that door, the game sends you to Servant Quarters RR and then prevents you from doing anything. * Myst: Blood Garden is the only Myst Zone map to not have "Demise" in the name. * Myst: Blood Garden's map has the largest script of all the maps, at 18,492 characters. Category:Optional Content Category:Bonus Dungeon